


Middle Aged Cannibals

by justmarcialima



Series: Domestic Life [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hannibal is old and endearing, M/M, Teasing Will, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Will loves him, will is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just love the idea of Hannibal and Will being a middle aged couple, whom sometimes enjoys killing and eating people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Middle Aged Cannibals

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in the middle of the night. It will be a series.

It was a fine evening in the Lecter-Graham household. Will and Hannibal were already in bed, ready for a good night of sleep. Will was browsing the internet, absentmindedly checking football scores while Hannibal was reading a medical journal on his Ipad. 

Will glanced at his husband from the corner of his eye, watching the interested expression in the cannibal's face. He was wearing patterned and without a doubt expensive pajamas, his graying hair falling on his face. But what made Will laugh were the glasses. Thick framed glasses, not a bit fashionable that 

Hannibal wouldn't be caught dead wearing it. Hannibal heard the snort and looked, pushing his glasses up and staring at his husband's face. 

\- What's so funny? - He asked.

\- You, you big dork. - Will smiled.

\- I don't understand. - Hannibal frowned.

\- You are one of the most feared serial killers in the world and the biggest snob to grace this Earth and yet your glasses are horrible.

Hannibal made a offended little sound at the back of his throat. 

\- They're not. And besides I'm old. I need them now to read.

\- It's just funny. - Will laughed again. - I used to wear glasses to hide myself and you actually wear them because you need it. You would never let anyone see you wearing it.

\- You see them.

\- Yeah but I don't count, I'm your husband. - He said the title in a fond voice. - You look cute in them. Like a grumpy college professor or something.

Hannibal rolled his eyes but smiled. 

\- Is this one of your weird kinks, my love? - He raised his blond eyebrow.

\- ...Maybe. - Will squealed as he felt Hannibal pouncing on him and kissing his lips in a hungry manner. When they separated, Hannibal's glasses were croaked and fogged and Will laughed again at the sight of his rumpled husband. - I love you. - He sighed, while readjusting the glasses on Hannibal's face.

Hannibal gave Will a fond look and a peck on his lips. 

\- Even now that I'm old and almost blind?

Will rolled his eyes at the drama queen that were Doctor Hannibal Lecter. 

\- Until we're both old and wrinkly. - He smiled. - And even after that. I won't ever stop loving you.

\- Good.

With that Hannibal closed the space between their lips again, both forgetting their reading tools to do something much more pleasant.


End file.
